IA
IA ' (イア) is a Japanese VOCALOID released in January 2012 for the first ''VOCALOID3 engine, developed and distributed by 1st Place Co., Ltd.. Her voice is provided by the Japanese female singer, Lia, known for "Tori no Uta". This song was written by Jun Maeda and used for the opening theme of the visual novel, Air. Concept Etymology "IA" is taken from her voice provider's name "Lia". There are at least two ways to read her sub-title of "- ARIA ON THE PLANETES -": * The words "Aria" and "Planetes" are Latin and Greek for "open space" and "planet" respectively, giving the translation of "Open Space on the Planet". * "Aria", is also the Italian word for "air" and was used as a term in opera for expressive pieces, usually sung by a single singer. Appearance Her design was illustrated by Aka Akasaka (D. Z.), while the design direction was by Maxilla Inc.maxilla Despite the myth of IA's age being 15, she has had no age assigned to her. This myth seems to originate from a section underneath the paragraph on IA about her provider Lia, wherein one of the first things mentioned on Lia is that she debuted in America at 15 years old. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage |-|IA = Marketing Information on IA was released much slower than the average VOCALOID. Her promotions have taken the approach to make her seem otherworldly and mysterious. The licensing for IA is slightly different to past VOCALOIDs, and it is worth taking the time to read this page for more details. Unlike some past VOCALOIDs, users can use her image on CDs, flyers and posters without requesting permission, although some consent from the company is needed for greater use of her image. This is a departure from past VOCALOIDs such as Crypton Future Media, who require you to ask permission for use of their VOCALOIDs' images on such things as CDs, flyers and posters. Clothing Prior to her release, you could buy a t-shirt with her logo on it. IA x GROOVE COASTER t-shirts, as well as other related merchandise, was also available for purchase at the Tokyo Crazy Kawaii Paris convention in September 2013. Figurines A Garage Kit has been made and the PVC version is being produced by Aquamarine. It is already up for pre-order and was released late May, 2013. Concerts IA has collaborated with Nippon engineering to preform at Kamarok Festival 2012, however, this was not leaked. On November 28th, IA performed with Jin at Voice Fes 2012, singing Livedrive and World Calling, the theme song of the event. 1st Place also announced their next project 'IA Project Next Stage' which will start in 2013. Information about it is unknown, although they have mentioned promoting IA more in the following year. IA (as well as Internet Co., Ltd.'s VOCALOID GUMI) also performed live via use of the SORIS VLS during the Tokyo Crazy Kawaii Paris convention, held from September 20 to September 22, 2013. This also marks the event as the first officially sponsored live European performance for VOCALOIDs.Tokyo Crazy Kawaii Paris News: August 27,2013 Songs featured in her performances were Children Record, Headphone Actor, and World Calling by Jin, as well as the debut of the song SEE THE LIGHTS feat. IA, originally performed by the band ASY. Race Car Sponsor The IA project is currently sponsoring the LEXUS TEAM SARD at Super GT300 on 18/08 at the seasons opening event, which will mark IA's debut as a sponsor girl. Game IA made an appearance in the RPG Demon Gaze along with an IA theme song. The content was added as DLC and released to celebrate the game selling 50,000+ units. Other characters and content were also added.link Currently, Demon Gaze is set to be released in North America and Europe in early 2014, however, it is currently unknown whether or not IA's DLC will be made available for this version.Demon Gaze NIS America site On September 20th, 2013, TAITO Corporation's GROOVE COASTER franchise, in collaboration with IA Project, released the IA Clubline Pack for the GROVE COASTER ZERO app available for iPod touch / iPhone / iPad, and is currently available as an in-app purchase. This pack, four songs in total, features music by producers Jin, Teddyloid, and the band ASY. As a bonus, a limited edition playable avatar featuring a pixelized version of IA is also included. A promotional event is also being held from September 20th until October 7th: SEE THE LIGHTS feat. IA by ASY will be given to all players free of charge upon pressing a special button available only during the event. In addition, players who rank within the top 1,000 for SEE THE LIGHTS feat. IA stage will receive ten VISIBLE items for their GROOVE COASTER ZERO app at the end of the promotional period. IA PROJECT Blog: 「IA」と音楽ゲーム「グルーヴコースター」がコラボレーション！パリで開催される「Tokyo Crazy Kawaii Paris」に参加！！Gamasutra: GROOVE COASTER TEAMS UP WITH VOCALOID 3 IA Additional information Popularity Trivia * Some overseas fans have mistaken the "Aria" in her boxes subtitle as part of her name, using it as her surname, or believing "IA" to be shorthand for "Aria". Notable for... * First 1st Place VOCALOID released. * First female VOCALOID released by 1st Place. * First VOCALOID3 to hit over 1 million views on NND. * Having the highest tempo among all VOCALOIDs. Gallery References External links '''Official : *1st Place: IA -ARIA ON THE PLANETES- *VOCALOID IA Discography Other : *Tumblr IA Project *Site IA Project *YouTube IA PROJECT *Facebook IA PROJECT Fandom : *IA fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *IA models on MikuMikuDance wiki *IA derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:1st Place Co., Ltd. Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Japanese vocals